Best Ever
by SqueeG-1
Summary: SG-1 spend a day at an amusement park.  SJ UST mostly.


Summary: SG-1 spends a day at the amusement park. SJ UST mostly.  
Written for Gateworld Valenship 2011. Not beta'd because I left it for the last minute, but dedicated to my beta Melissa. Happy birthday! :)

**Best Ever**

"So T – what did you think?" Jack O'Neill asked as the four members of SG-1 made their way down the ramp.

"I did not enjoy that at all O'Neill," came the terse reply from the large black man, his displeasure evidenced by a faint scowl.

Jack shot his team-mate Samantha Carter a mock glare of his own as she bit her lip trying to squelch the grin threatening to break across her face. Beside her, Daniel was already grinning openly.

"What? I would have thought roller coasters would have been right up your alley. You know, kind of like flying a dea- er, a glider."

"The difference O'Neill, is that when flying a glider I am in control. Unlike this ride which is controlled by those… Tau'ri juveniles." At this, Teal'c glared back towards the ride operators who were laughing and joking around as they readied another group of people for the ride.

At this comment, Sam couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. She briefly thought about explaining more about how the rides worked, but caught O'Neill's glance towards her accompanied by a quick shake of his head. Sam immediately got the message – Teal'c would probably be even more uncomfortable if he knew that the coasters were actually all controlled by computers. Turning back to his friend, Jack sighed.

"Guess we made the trip up here for nothing then, buddy. I'm sorry you didn't have fun. Maybe we can catch a movie when we get back to the Springs instead," Jack said thinking that it was lucky they only had to drive up to Denver to find an amusement park. Jack realized that half of his disappointment that Teal'c hadn't enjoyed himself was because he himself had been looking forward to the rides. Jack didn't really have many opportunities to come here after all. It wasn't any fun riding coasters by yourself.

Daniel interrupted his thoughts. "Jack, there are other things to do at an amusement park. Like the games, and the shows…"

Jack's horrified look at Daniel's comment had the two younger members of his team laughing and even Teal'c's eyes shone with amusement. Jack shuddered.

"Daniel, if you think I'm sitting through tap dancing or some crap you are out of your mind!" Jack declared vehemently.

"No, what I'm saying is that we have other options, Jack. Why don't we split up for part of the day. I know you and Sam really like roller coasters. Personally, I can take them or leave them. T and I can hang out and find stuff to do. Why don't we meet back here at…" Daniel checked his watch, "Say 12:30. Then we can grab lunch together and figure out what we want to do for the afternoon."

Jack's demeanour visibly brightened. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Indeed. I have wanted an opportunity to test my skill at these games. Sergeant Siler has informed me that he believes them to be 'rigged'."

Jack shrugged. "Works for me. Carter?" Jack kept his tone nonchalant, although he had to admit to himself that the idea of spending time alone with Carter would be nice… really nice… for reasons that he'd never admit outside of his own head. Well, without having to avoid being subjected to brain surgery that is.

Sam smiled again. "Works for me too. I've been looking forward to the roller coasters since you mentioned it last week, sir."

"I might as well keep the knapsack with us so you guys don't worry about it while you're on rides. Do you need anything out of it before we split up?"

"Okay, so we'll meet back here at 12:30. Have fun guys."

* * *

The silence was a bit uncomfortable. Now that the two of them were waiting in line for a ride, they were struggling to think of something to talk about. Neither of them really wanted to talk about work, but they also didn't really know what else to talk about either. In desperation, Sam fell back on a reliable standby.

"The weather's pretty good today. You made a good call, sir."

"Yeah, some of the best days to come are the ones where they're calling for it to be overcast. Even better, are the days where it pours rain midday." At Sam's sceptical glance, Jack explained, "The rain helps clear out the park. People with season's passes, people that are whiny and families with kids will take off. As long as there's no lightening the rides will still run and after the rain stops the park will be pretty empty so the ride lines aren't as long."

Jack continued, "That's the other reason I wanted to come on a Tuesday at the beginning of June. School is still in so that helps cut down on the number of people, it avoids anyone that has just tacked a Monday or a Friday onto a weekend, and school groups usually come on Wednesdays. Then there's… what?"

Carter was giving him a look that he couldn't decipher before shaking her head in amusement.

"Only you would approach a trip to an amusement park like it was a battlefield, sir." Carter softened her statement with a gently bump of her shoulder against his.

"I don't like lines, Carter," Jack stated emphatically and then, almost defiantly ordered, "and drop the 'sir'."

"Yes, sir." Carter quipped with a grin before bumping him with her shoulder again and gesturing with her chin. "We can move up."

* * *

After that their conversation grew easier as they chatted about favourite rides and parks they'd been to before and making a general "plan of attack" for the rides they wanted to get to next before meeting back up with Daniel and Teal'c.

The pair thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Neither had been to this amusement park before, so the rides were all new to them.

As they stumbled down the ramp off a coaster called the 'Sidewinder' Carter exclaimed, "Cassie! I can't believe we haven't thought to bring Cassie here. Do you think she'd like it?"

"I can't believe we didn't think about brining her either. Maybe we should plan another team day with Cassie and the doc in tow. Assuming that Daniel and T aren't bored to death by now. I know I would be… No rides, how wrong is that?"

Sam laughed, "To each his own, si… *Jack*" She was getting better with the name thing. Sam usually managed to catch herself and Jack usually managed to stop himself from grinning like a loon at the pleasure it gave him when she used his name. Another thing to relegate to the 'not admitting outside of his head' list.

"Speaking of the guys, we should probably head back. It's almost time for lunch."

"Aw, do we have to?" Jack whined.

"Yes, we do. Besides, I'm getting hungry. C'mon," Sam nodded her head in the direction they needed to go with Jack trailing slightly behind her. He added 'the way her butt looks in those jeans' to the list as well.

* * *

"Hey guys, have you been having fun?" Sam asked as she approached Daniel and Teal'c.

"Indeed we have SamanthaCarter. This is for you," Teal'c replied with a small bow as he presented something he had been holding behind his back. Sam took the very large, bright blue monkey he offered with a bemused grin.

"T, you shouldn't have. Although it is… cute?" Sam wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Gee, buddy, way to make the rest of us feel inadequate," Jack stated eyeing the monkey with his nose all wrinkled.

"I was under the impression from movies that women greatly appreciated receiving such prizes won for them at carnivals and fairs. Am I incorrect in this assumption SamanthaCarter?"

Sam hesitated in her replying before she noticed the twinkle in Teal'c's eye – he was just messing with her.

"Funny, T, very funny. Personally, I've never seen the point in these huge stuffed animals. I mean, what are you supposed to do with them at home? Never mind having to carry them around the park all day. I hope you didn't spend a ton of money to win it though."

"Danny, I thought you'd keep him from breaking the bank on those stupid games."

"Actually Jack, he's doing very well. Ummm, I think the park may consider putting a maximum on the number of prizes you can win though."

"Huh?"

"He's been winning. A lot."

"Where'd he put them all? Did you guys stick them in a locker or something?"

"Yeah… something. So, the closest thing is probably pizza. That okay with everyone?"

Jack probably should have known that something was amiss with Daniel's abrupt change in conversation. But when kids they passed started saying "Hi Mr. Murray" and "Thanks again Mr. Murray" and every kid that spoke to them was carrying a toy of some size or another, Jack turned to glare at the young man walking beside him.

"Daniel? What's going on? Weren't you supposed to keep T _out of trouble_?"

"Oh, he's not in trouble Jack. I told you he did 'something' with the prizes. Did we really need a car full of stuffed animals for the ride home? And look how happy the kids are…" Daniel knew that Jack had a soft spot for kids and played into that.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing Daniel."

"What?" Daniel replied in his most innocent voice, belied by the smile that he couldn't stop from shooting at Jack.

Ahead of them, Sam, who had been listening to the exchange gave Teal'c's arm a squeeze. "That was very sweet of you."

The large man merely nodded his head in acknowledgement, as always a man of few words.

The members of SG-1 decided to split a couple pizzas between the four of them, Jack complaining the whole while about what highway robbery the prices were in the park. As they sat eating their meal, a young boy approached their table.

"Excuse me, mister. My brother said that you won him a toy while I was in the bathroom. Can I have one too?"

"I am sorry son," Teal'c said regretfully, "but I have no more prizes and I will not be playing the games again after lunch. Perhaps later today?"

The boy sighed, "Oh, okay. But I won't be here later, we gotta go now because my baby sister needs a nap. Maybe my daddy can win me one the next time we come…"

As the boy turned to go, Sam shot Teal'c a questioning look that he quickly interpreted. At his nod, Sam called the boy back.

"Here kiddo, I think this guy would be happier with you."

"Really? I can keep him?"

Jack wondered why Sam looked so surprised when the kid nearly bowled her over with a hug. After all, kids loved Cater.

"Thanks lady, thanks mister! I'll take really good care of him, I promise." They watched the little boy struggle with the toy that was nearly as big as he was to where his mother and brother were waiting by a stroller. The mom waved her own thank you as well and the family moved off, leaving them to finish their lunch uninterrupted.

* * *

After finishing up they decided to stay together for a while and check out the water park in the centre of the amusement park.

Sam met the others outside the change room and smiled at the looks the three men were garnering from the women nearby. The guys had apparently noted as well because as soon as she emerged, Daniel latched himself onto Sam's right arm.

"Save me," he muttered at her perplexed look

"Oh no way Daniel, she's saving me!" Jack retorted, latching himself to her other arm ignoring the fact that his bare chest was against her bare arm. And that she was only wearing a swimsuit. That was definitely something that Jack was adding to the list in his brain.

Sam struggled not to laugh and cocked an eyebrow at Teal'c. "Murray, do you need me to rescue you too?"

"I am in no need of assistance in matters such as these," Teal'c replied with an air of superiority as he walked purposefully past a group of women who followed his progress with their eyes. Sam was sure that the attention Teal'c's natural physique usually garnered was emphasized by the bright blue, one-piece wetsuit (necessitated by the symbiote in his stomach) that he wore without a trace of self-consciousness.

If Sam noticed the similar gazes aimed her way by the nearby men, she didn't react in any way. Although most of those glances were cut short when the glares of three very muscular men were aimed at the men in question.

All four thoroughly enjoyed the water park and agreed that alone was well worth the visit. They spent the next several hours zipping down slides, splashing in the wave pool, having a water fight in the water pad area, and then doing it all again before ending up in the wave pool once more thoroughly worn out.

"Okay guys, I think I'm ready for more coasters. I'm just about to turn into a prune." She held out her hands as proof, waving her waterlogged fingertips at them.

"Yeah, as fun as this has been I'm done myself," Daniel agreed.

"You guys okay with hanging out some more while Carter and I hit the rides? We could head out if you want."

"Daniel and I will not doubt find some way to amuse ourselves O'Neill. We did not have a chance to observe any of the shows this morning and concentrated all of our attention on the games."

"Well, I know you did T, but what did Daniel do?"

"Those games that I did not succeed in, were because I was bested by Daniel Jackson," Teal'c announced to Sam and Jack's surprise. "I do not like that game known as 'Whack-a-Mole', O'Neill," Teal'c concluded with a scowl. But even he could not remain dour as the other three laughed at his announcement and smiled along with them.

* * *

"I love riding roller coasters later in the day. It just adds… something," Sam confessed to Jack as they walked from one ride to the next. The park had cleared out even more after 7:00 when families with small children had started to head out, but they still had to wait for a while at most of them.

Jack nodded his agreement, understanding perfectly her not very well articulated sentiment. It was the same feeling that made him start wanting to say the stuff that was better left in his head… Jack was distracted from this thought when Sam suddenly stopped short next to him.

"Is that…?"

"What? Is that what?"

"I think it is!" Sam declared excitedly. "C'mon!"

She changed direction and started to head off down a different direction than they had been heading in previously.

"Carter? Where are you going? The next coaster is this way."

"This is better," She looked back to where Jack still stood in confusion and hurried back towards him. She wrapped her hand around his and tugged. "Trust me. This will be worth it. It's the best ride ever."

"It doesn't look anything like a roller coaster, Carter."

"It's not a coaster. But it'll be fun."

Sam beamed at him when Jack didn't give her any further resistance and followed along. Jack wasn't going to point out she hadn't let go of his hand either.

They joined the fairly short queue that had formed in front of a round, one-storey building. From inside the building, Jack could hear a steady thump, thump, thump underlying high pitched squeals from the riders, but couldn't quite place what it was causing the noise.

He glanced at the sign beside the entrance.

"This ride employs strobe lights? Strobe lights? Really? Are you _sure_ this ride isn't lame Carter?"

"Trust me," Sam stated again and smiled when Jack just rolled his eyes at her.

He turned his attention to the rest of the people in line to see if it would give him a clue about the ride he was about to get on. It was an odd mix, and he had to admit it didn't really help in his assessment: a fair number of teenagers (so maybe it was cool), but also some parents with their kids, some quite small (so really then, how cool could it be) and some older couples as well (possibly adding to the coolness). Before Jack could make any more decisions on the type of ride it was, the entrance doors opened and he and Sam shuffled forward.

The entire inside of the large room was painted entirely black. The control panel off behind a glass window was also painted black, as was the ride itself, with the exception of day glow bright spirals around the centre mechanism. On the wall were occasional odd shapes and squiggles, also painted in the garish colours. Despite all that, Jack recognized the basic set-up of the ride.

"Is this a Scrambler?"

"Yup. Best. Ride. Ever."

"And here I thought you were cool," he commented as he followed her into a nearby ride car.

Sam looked at him with that indecipherable look from earlier and repeated, "Trust me."

The ride operator circulated past, ensuring that all the ride doors were secured before stepping back into the control booth. The ride started up.

As the speed increased, Sam was pressed closer, and closer into Jack's side until finally he lifted his arm to the back of the car to make them both more comfortable. Just as Sam started to smile at this action, the room was plunged into sudden darkness and the speed increased even more. Suddenly rock music started blaring from speakers as they spun in the darkness – 'that would be the thump, thump, thump' Jack thought. Just then the strobe lights kicked in, illuminating things in flashes like lightening. In this brief light, Jack saw a grinning Sam's face getting closer to his as the momentum of the ride pressed her ever closer into his side. He tightened his arm around her shoulder.

"See. I told you so," Sam said loudly into his ear in order to be heard over the music.

Jack had to agree. After all, it wasn't that they were 'cuddling' right - this was merely the result of physics…

When the ride ended they looked at each other and said, "Again?" simultaneously. They rode the ride over and over for the rest of the night. And if each time they shifted so that more of Sam's back rested against Jack's chest, and if her head was resting on his shoulder, and his arm was tighter around her it could all be chalked up to the motion of the ride. And Jack added memories of the 'best ride ever' onto his mental list.

But Jack vowed to himself that one day he would tell Sam every single thing on his list out loud. Starting with the fact that he cared about her a lot more, even _if_ he wasn't supposed to.

* * *

_A few years later_

"We have to go this way."

"But dad – the next roller coaster is that way!"

"I know, but your mom once told me that this is the best ride ever. And she wasn't wrong."

"Okay, fine. C'mon, let's go!"

Sam and Jack, hand-in-hand, followed their daughter more sedately as she raced ahead with the friend she had brought with her for their day at the amusement park.

After a couple of steps, Sam stated archly, "I notice you didn't tell her you thought the ride was going to be lame."

"Hey, I can admit I was wrong," at Sam's raised eyebrow, Jack qualified, "Well, about that anyway."

They hurried their pace to join their daughter. She turned to them, doubt lacing her eyes, "Strobe lights, seriously?"

"Best. Ride. Ever," the pair declared together, as always.


End file.
